America's got Freaks
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: This is a PJO/SG Fic based on America's Got Talent. In later chapters of all seasons you will determin who goes to the top! Cant spell Flame with out spelling Lame! Rated T for minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's BTB and this is my crossover with Sisters Grimm and Percy Jackson and The Last Olyimpian. *People clap* So I hope you enjoy America's got Freaks.**

**Chapter One Something that has never been done….**

Mysterious yet familiar voice: Hello and welcome to _'America's got Freaks!' _Live from Neverland

Audience: (Claps)

Blue Fairy: (Runs on stage) Hey everyone I'm The Blue Fairy and I'll be your host for _'America's got freaks!' _This is a show where Demigods and Everafters show their talent. Now it's time to welcome our three judges!

Audience: (Cheers and claps)

Blue Fairy: Welcome Tatiana!

Tatiana: Hello imbisials (waves)

Blue Fairy: Apollo!

Apollo: Hi everyone

Blue Fairy: And, The Boy Who Cried Wolf!

The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Hey

Blue Fairy: So are you guys excited?

Tatiana: Not really

Apollo: Yeah we are

Blue Fairy: Well-

Tatiana: Lets just get to the auditions already!

Blue Fairy: Sure. First up we have a Demigod named Crystal Daughter of Apollo (walks off stage as Crystal goes on)

Crystal: Hi!

The boy who cried wolf: Hello

Tatiana: (Gets up to get a coffe then comes back)

Apollo: Hey Crystal, so what are you going to do today?

Crystal: I'm going to sing with a twist.

Tatiana: Oksy do it already…

Crystal: (Looks at the crystal glass cups surrounding her and sings a high note to break the glass)

Tatiana: X

Crystal: (Keeps singing high notes and finally the glass levitates from the floor into the shape of a Swan and the swan starts to dance in a beautiful way.

Little boy who cried wolf: Wow…

Apollo: (Eye brows rise)

Crystal: (Suddenly she changes pitch and the glas drops all around her making a flower with her in the center)

The little who who cried wolf: Wow I havent seen anything quiet like that…

Apollo: Even I was impressed.

Tatiana: Well girl you did show me something I havent seen before, I'll give you that!

Crystal: Thanks

Apollo :I say yes

Tatiana: Yes

Little boy who cried wolf: Well Crystal your moving on

Crystal: (Jumps up and down and runs off stage)

Audience: (Claps and cheers)

Blue Fairy: Next is a little girl named Emily with a lot of fire power

Emily: (Walks on stage) Hi

Apollo: Hello Emily what will you be doing for us today?

Emily: I'm gonna play with fire

Little boy who cried wolf: Isnt that a little dangerous for a girl your age?

Emily: I'm 1,255 But I look great

Tatiana: Move on with it already!

Emily: (Brings out a box of matches lights one and sets herself on fire)

Tatiana: Looks like suicide

Little boy who cried wolf: (Runs and gets a fire exdinguisher and clutches it to chest)

Apollo: What the…

Emily: (Makes fire float off her in the air and swoshes the fire around and finally makes it a scene from a movie. The scene in the movie Eclipce when Jasper is fighting Alice… next thing you know the fire blows out.)

Audience: (Claps like crazy!)

Tatiana: I didn't like that movie

Little boy who cried wolf: I love that movie

Apollo: Wicked awesome!

Little boy who cried wolf: Heck yeah!

Tatiana: No

Random audience member: (Throws moldy pie at Tatiana)

Tatiana: What the!

Apollo: Your going to the next level!

Emily: (Jumps up and down and screams while ruinning off stage)

Blue Fairy: Well the morning was off to a wonderful start but soon turns sour…

-Cuts Clip-

(Shows video of boy doing a summer sault and landing on his elbow breaking it)

Tatiana: X

Apollo: X

Little boy who cried wolf: X

(Shows clip of judges saying the word no a lot )

-Cuts clip-

Blue Fairy: Well after all those no's it's time for five more acts! A little boy named Russel Son of Hermes is going to do a magic act.

Audience: (Claps)

Russel: (Runs infront of the judges) Hi

Tatiana: I hate magic acts X (spins chair around)

The little boy who cried wolf: Well go on and do your magic thing!

Russel: (Nods and pulls off his hat and sets it on the floor. He waves his hand over it, and puls out a bunny )

Apollo: X

Russel: (Continues to waves hand over hat and pulls out a motercycle. Then pulls out Tatiana's dimond necklace, then pulls out Apollo's watch, and finally pulls out The little boy who cried wolf's pants.)

Audience: (Laughes)

Judges: (looks down to find their belonging's missing)

Russel: (Shove's the necklace down his throught, then pants, then watch, and finally the judges find their belonging infront of them. Takes the motercycle and shoves down throught repeating the same prosses with the bike… farts, and finally throws up a 1995 corvett black on black)

Audience: (Claps and cheers like crazy)

Random audience member: I LOVE YOU RUSSEL!

Tatiana: Wow… May I please have that car?

Russel: Sure (burps up the keys)

The little boy who cried wolf: Holy muffin baskets that was awesome, next time please don't take my pants…

Apollo: Very interesting….

Tatiana: Yes

Apollo: Yeah!

The little boy who cried wolf: I'm scared but yes…

Russel: (Smiles and cooly walk of stage)

Blue Fairy: Well we may just have a nice evening, up next is an Everafter who is going to do… well I have no idea what she's gonna do but lets find out!

Everafter walks on stage: Hi

Tatiana: Hi Mama!

Mama: Hey hon

Apollo: Hi

Little boy who cried wolf: (Waves)

Mama: I'm going to just sing today, a plain singing act

Apollo: Okay

Mamma:

_You know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_you lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned how to live half alive_

_I and now you want me one more time_

_and who do you think you are_

_running round leaving scars,_

_collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart,_

_you're gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_so dont come back for me,_

_who do you think you are_

_I hear your asking all around_

_if i am anywhere to be found_

_but i have grown too strong_

_to ever to fall back in your arms_

_i learned to live half alive_

_and now you want me one more time_

_who do you think you are_

_running round leaving scars,_

_collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart,_

_you're gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_so dont come back for me,_

_who do you think you are_

_and it took so long just to feel alright_

_remember how to put the back the light in my eyes_

_i wish i had missed the first time that we kissed_

_cause you broke all your promises_

_and now you're back_

_you don't get to get me back_

_and who do you think you are_

_running round leaving scars,_

_collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart,_

_you're gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_so dont come back for me,_

_don't come back at all_

_who do you think you are_

_running round leaving scars,_

_collecting your jar of hearts,_

_and tearing love apart,_

_you're gonna catch a cold_

_from the ice inside your soul_

_dont come back for me,_

_don't come back at all_

_who do you think you are_

_who do you think you are_

_who do you think you are_

Tatiana: (Is blown away) Wow

Apollo: (Even he is amazed by her singing)

Little boy who cried wolf: Amazing!

Tatiana: YES!

Apollo: Heck yeah

Little boy who cried wolf: YOUR MOVING ON!

Audience: (Claps and cheers like maniac's)

Mama: Thank you (Fly's off stage)

Blue Fairy: We have three more contestants and and one named Mercedes is about to perform!

Mercedes: (Runs on stage) Hi!

Apollo: Hi mercades

The little boy who cried wolf: Mercedes I believe you are a Daughter of Hephetus

Mercedes: Yep

Tatiana: Girl just tell us what your going to do so we can all leave faster!

Mercedes: Okey I'm going to take this brand new Mercedes and turn it into three morercycles in under one minute!

Tatiana: Go on with it!

Mercedes: (Starts ripping apart the car and starts to bulid something else… soon enough we have one motercycle is fifteen second another is ten and one more with one second to spare)

Tatiana: Wel-

Blue fairy: We are running out of time so everyone just say yes or no!

Tatiana: Yes

Apollo: Yes

The little boy who cried wolf: Yes

Blue Fairy: Your moving on now go! Next up is a boy who pick's his nose… Ew…

Aaron: (Runs on stage) Hi

Apollo: Continue

Aaron: Okay (Pick's nose and pulls out a huge booger Sticks in mouth and starts to chew)

Tatiana: X

Apollo: X

The little boy who cried wolf: X

Katie: X

Blue Fairy: The auther doesn't have an opinion!

Katie: She does, and you agree if you don't want me to replace you with Puck!

Blue Fairy: THE AUTHER HAS AN OPINION! And up next we have our last contestant!

Josh and Jayden: (Runs on stage) Hi

The little boy who cried wolf : Go on!

Josh and Jayden: (Get into fighting position, Josh punches Jayden in the face and then knees him in the gut. Jayden kicks Josh in the face, flips him over and then put his foot on his chest as if wining a fight)

Apollo: Stage fighters?

Jayden: Yeah

Josh: It's a lot of work!

The little boy who cried wolf: So who are your godly parents?

Jayden: I'm Hades

Josh: And I'm Poseidon

Tatiana: Yeah

The little boy who cried wolf: Yes

Apollo: Guys, you made it!

Josh and Jayden: Thanks guy! (Run off stage)

Blue Fairy: Well this was a wonderful evening next is Wonderland, so join us next time on _'America's got freak's!'_

**A/N Hey guys! So how did you like it? Oh and I want to add comercials's so Through PM for free I will advertise your stories and what not! But only if you P.m me it… Also through P.M You can be on **_**'America's got Freaks!'**_** Just P.M Your person and what you'll be doing! I cant garontee that you'll make it through to the next stage but I will put you on the show! But here is the catch, if you P.M me but don't review you get no person on here and I wont advertise. So you must review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi people! Welcome to the second chapter! Hope you enjoy and BTW Anastacia (****Ana-stu-see-uh****) is LaraD!**

**Chapter Two is a-do**

Blue Fairy: Hello everybody we are ive from wonderland _'America's got Freaks!'_

Audience: (Cheers)

Blue Fairy: Lets Welcome our judges, Titania

Titania: Why cant everybody just die?

Random audience member: (Throws moldy muffin at Titania)

Titania: Where are people getting these moldy mortal foods?

Blue Fairy: The Boy who cried wolf!

The boy who cried wolf: Sup ma fellow long livers!

Blue Fairy: And Apollo!

Apollo: Hi

Blue Fairy: So are you psyced to be in wonderland?

Titania: No

The little boy who cried wolf: Yeah!

Blue Fairy: Here's our next contestant...aww she is five years old! Anastacia Black! (Anastacia walks on stage) 

Anastacia: Call me Ana please, or Shadow. Shadow please. 

Titania: (bristles) I agree she's cute, but she's FIVE. I don't believe she has any talent. 

Boy who cried wolf: Shut up! And what can you do sweetie? 

Shadow: I'm an Everafter. I play with dark magic. (Baba Yaga claps from audience) 

Baba Yaga: HORRA! A child with talent!(Shadow smiles at her) 

Apollo: Well, show us girl! 

Titania: X 

Boy who cried wolf: She didn't even start- 

Titania: I will not believe this child has talent! Not in a billion years! 

Shadow: I have all the time in the world Titania. (sly smile) I shall begin...I'll show you that you shoudln't underestimate appearences...(eyes turn black and she fades nto a shadow) 

Apollo: (jumps in his seat) Whoa! It's colder in here than Hades 

Hades: (huffs) 

Shadow: (Her shadow dances around the room, going faster and faster and turns intoa tornado, later spins in the middle of the room, you can see her hadns clap and the tornado explodes)  
(Everyone looks dishevled) 

Boy who cried wolf: You...uhhh...really live up to your name. (hides behind Apollo) 

Shadow: (goes back on the stage) Well? (three judges look at each other) 

Apollo: Yeah 

Boy who cried wolf: Y-Yeah! T-Totally... 

Titania: I am not fazed by this so I say-UMPH! 

Blue Fairy: (turns to Shadow) A-Ana-err, Shadow, did you just throw a muffin at her? 

Shadow: What? She seemed hungry. (glares at Titania) 

Titania: You're in. (Swallows the rest of muffin) 

Shadow: (smiles) MUFFINS FOR EVERYONE! (leaves with people clapping scared)

Blue Fairy: Umm...that was- 

Puck: AWESOME! I WANNA MUFFIN! (Shadow comes back and throws a mufifn at his head)

Katie: Who invited you here?

Puck: You did.

Katie: SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

Blue Fairy: Okay and our next contestant is a group ,mixed with everafters and demigod's and the auther… Welcome Katie Daughter of the Mad Hatter, Lara Daughter of Apollo and is a huntress, Casey Daughter of Athena and one of the card solders, and Julie Daughter of Poseidon!

Katie: Hey guys!

Audience: (Cheer's like Crazy)

Lara: Hi Daddy!

Apollo: (Waves)

Casey: Sup people

Julie: Hello…

Titania: So what wil you girls be doing for us?

Lara: Well we are going to sing a harmony song with abselutely no instauments!

Audience: (Cheer's and screams)

Titania: Get on with it!

Katie, Lara, Casey, and Julie: (Start harmonizing)

_Ooh, I bet you're wond'rin' how I knew_

_'bout your plans to make me blue_

_With some other guy you knew before_

_Between the two of us guys you know I love you more_

_It took me by surprise I must say_

_When I found out yesterday_

_Dontcha know that I_

_Heard it through the grapevine_

_Not much longer would you be mine_

_Oh I heard it through the grapevine_

_Oh I'm just about to lose my mind_

_Honey, honey yeah_

_(Heard it through the grapevine)_

_(Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_I know a man ain't supposed to cry_

_But these tears I can't hold inside_

_Losin' you would end my life you see_

_'cause you mean that much to me_

_You could have told me yourself_

_That you loved someone else_

_Instead I_

_Heard it through the grapevine_

_Not much longer would you be mine_

_Oh I heard it through the grapevine_

_And I'm just about to lose my mind_

_Honey, honey yeah_

_(Heard it through the grapevine)_

_(Not much longer would you be my baby, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_People say believe half of what you see_

_Son, and none of what you hear_

_But I can't help bein' confused_

_If it's true please tell me dear_

_Do you plan to let me go_

_For the other guy you loved before?_

_Dontcha know I_

_Heard it through the grapevine_

_Not much longer would you be mine_

_Baby I heard it through the grapevine_

_Ooh I'm just about to lose my mind_

_Honey, honey yeah_

_(Heard it through the grapevine)_

_(Not much longer would you be my baby, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Honey, honey, I know_

_That you're lettin' me go_

_Said I heard it through the grapevine_

Heard it through the grapevine

Titania: Finally someone who sings good music!

The boy who cried wolf: Wow that was really good!

Apollo: Awesomeness!

Titania: Yes

The boy who cried wolf: Yeah!

Apollo: You made it!

The girls: (Groups hug and jump up and down then run off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next we have a 12 year old boy who fights fire with ice!

Micheal: (Runs on stage) Hey

Titania: What do you do?

Micheal: Anything that people say impossible!

The little boy who cried wolf: Like what?

Micheal: Like this! (Micheal jumps into a tub of dry ice) This ice is 105 below 0!

Apollo: WHAT THE MUFFINS!

Micheal: (Stays in dry ice for as long as the audition people let him then jumps out unharmed) Ta-da!

Titania: Woah…

The boy who cried wolf: Holly cheese puffs

Apollo: Yes

Titania: Yeah

The boy who cried wolf: YOU MADE IT MAN!

Blue Fairy: Well we dont actually have that many people left i would say we have about seven people... Anyways next is a boy named... oh dear gods no!

Random person in the audience: SAY THE FRIGGIN NAME!

Blue Fairy: Puck...

Puck: (Runs on stage)

Titania: X

Puck: Mom!

Apollo: X

Puck: Ap-

The boy who cried wolf: X

Puck: ALEX!

The boy who cried wolf: I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY MY NAME! SCURITY!

Gaurds: (Grab Puck by the arms and drag him out as Puck kicks, screams, punches and thrashes trying to get out of the gaurds grip)

Blue Fairy: Well now that thats over with we have six contestants left! A girl named.. Jennifer is going to um, fart the alphabet...

Titania: X

Jennifer: (Runs on stage)

The little boy who cried wolf: X

Jennifer: (Farts the letter A, B, C, D, E, F)

Apollo: X

Jennifer: (Cries and runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Two people imediatly Xed off, wow.. Next is another singer/guitar player Taylor!

Taylor: (Runs on stage) Hi

The boy who cried wolf: Has anyone told that you look like Taylor Swift?

Taylor: Yeah...

Titania: Okay go on with it!

Taylor: (Starts playing the guitar)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause It's just so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

The little boy who cried wolf: Wow...

Apollo: I think you sing better then I do...

Titania: Can you sing in my Palace 8:30 to 12:00?

Taylor: (Smiles) I don't think my mom would let me stay up that late...

Apollo: Yes

The boy who cried wolf: Yes

Titania: Your going to the next level!

Taylor: Oh my gosh! (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next is a boy who is made of elastic...

Bob: ( Runs on stage)

Titania: So what will you be doing for us today Bob?

Bob: I wil be bending my body in impossable ways!

The boy who cried wolf: X

Bob: (Takes foot and wraps around neck like a scarf, then takes arm and various other body parts to finally put him self in a very interesting painful looking knot)

Apollo: Ow...

Titania: Yes!

The boy who cried wolf: Um... sure

Apollo: Please go your giving me a stomach ache

Bob: (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: We have three people left! Next up we have a mortal and her dog doing a stunt act…

Daphne and Elvis: (run on stage)

Daphne: Hi!

Apollo: Hello Daphne

Titania: What are you going to do?

Daphne: I'm a stunt act!

Titania: Great X

Daphne: (Looks like she Is about to cry but ignores it and pours gasoline on the frizbe and sets on fire. Holds the flaming frizbie up and throws it far so it hits the ceiling then the wall and at 206 mph flys towrd Evlis and he catches it in his mouth and puts the flames out)

Audience; (Claps)

Blue Fairy: Well we are running out of time so everyone just say yes or no!

Apollo: Yes

Titania: No

The boy who cried wolf: Yep

Daphne and Elvis: (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next up we have Eloise!

Eloise: (Runs on stage)

Apollo: Okay get on with it)

Eloise: (swallows unicycle spits out a car and a laptop then eats whole cake.)

The boy who cried wolf: Why did you eat the cake?

Eloise: I was hungry…

Apollo: Yes

Titania: Can I have that laptop?

Eloise: Yes

Titania: Yes

The boy who cried wolf: Yes

Eloise: (Runs of stage)

Blue Fairy: Next up we have… I'm sorry he cannot audition again!

Aaron: Why not?

Blue Fairy: Are you going to so the same act?

Aaron: If they let me go a little farther in the act it gets-

Blue Fairy: You cannot audition again!

Aaron: People come back all the time!

Blue Fairy: The next season!

Aaron: LET ME DO MY ACT!

Blue Fairy: SACURITY!

Sacurity Guard: (Grabs Aaron by the arms and drags the kicking and screaming boy out of the building)

Blue Fairy: Well that's all the auditions for today so I'm the Blue Fairy and join us next time in the Underworld on _'America's got Freaks!'_

**A/N So did you like it? Okay **

**Anastacia= LaraD**

**Daphne and Elvis= The Girl Of Destiny**

**Eloise= feministgrimm**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Join us next time on **_**'America's got Freaks!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me long to update but I have been super busy! And I feel so cluttered with my other story: It all started when ! I am trying to hurry up and finish the next chapter for that one, and yet I am trying really hard to come up with great ideas to make you laugh in this story. And in my story It all started when I have planned out and I just have to write the words and I'm trying to keep everyone interested… but its hard to keep up the image and have everyone satisfied. And somethimes an auther just has to chill on her couch have some chocolate chip cookies, some hot chocolate, and watch TV with her family you know? Well now that I am done with this boring excuse of an A/N its time to get to the story! **

**In 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

Blue Fairy: Hello I'm the Blue Fairy and we are live from the Under world on _'America's got Freaks!' _Lets welcome our judges and guest star, Apollo!

Audience: (cheers and screams)

Apollo: Hi everyone

Blue Fairy: Titania!

Titania: I'm in hell.

Blue Fairy: The boy who cried wolf!

The boy who cried wolf: Hi everyone…

Blue Fairy: And our guest star… HADES!

Hades: Ugh…

Blue Fairy: First up we have a Boy named Flit and his sister Amethyst!

Flint and Amethyst: (Runs on stage) Hey

Apollo: Hi

The boy who cried wolf: Hi guys what will you be doing for us today?

Flit: My sister will be singing and I will be rapping.

Titania: Are you two dead?

Amethyst: Yes we are…

Titania: How did you die?

Amethyst: We were trapped in a burning buliding

Titania: And how old are you two?

Flit: I'm 12

Amethyst: I'm also 12 because we're twins.

Hades: Can you guys sing already?

Flint and Amethyst: Okay… (Music starts playing)

_Amethyst: Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Flint: I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight_

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love_

_Drunk from the hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_I sufficate_

_And right before im about to drown_

_She resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me_

_And I love it_

_Wait_

_Where you going_

_I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't_

_Come back_

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane_

_Cause when it's going good_

_It's going great_

_I'm Superman_

_With the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad_

_It's awful_

_I feel so ashamed_

_I snap_

_Who's that dude_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Amethyst: Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Flint: You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_

_You meet_

_And neither one of you_

_Even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_Of looking at 'em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewing venom_

_And these words_

_When you spit 'em_

_You push_

_Pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_Cause today_

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records_

_Playin' over_

_But you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave_

_Out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_Amethyst: Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Flint: Now I know we said things_

_Did things_

_That we didn't mean_

_And we fall back_

_Into the same patterns_

_Same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad_

_As mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

_To walk away though_

_Come inside_

_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity_

_In my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed_

_I'll aim my fist_

_At the dry wall_

_Next time_

_There will be no next time_

_I apologize_

_Even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed_

_And set this house on fire_

_Amethyst: Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Apollo: I'm just gonna put this out there but Flint you rap as fast not if faster then Emeinem and Amethyst your voice is gorgeous!

Amethyst: Thank you

Flint: (Looks shocked)

Titania: I must say that the song suited you very well and your voices work well together and I thought it was brilliant!

The boy who cried wolf: Wow.. Guy with voices like those… You could make it to the top!

Hades: I say that this was very impressive… yes

Titania: Yes

The boy who cried wolf: Yes

Flint and Amethyst: (Hug ghostly and float offthe stage.)

Blue Fairy: Next up we have… another dead boy Adam…

Adam: (Runs on stage) Hi

Apollo: Hi

Titania: How did you die?

Adam: My skull was bashed in by the Nazi's

Titania: That's sad.. You depress me X

Adam: BUT YOU ASKED ME!

Titania :Hush and go on with your act!

Adam: (Takes a metal bar and sticks it down his throught, Burps up a tiny airplane)

Titania: Hmm.. May I have that airplane?

Adam: Sure…

Titania: Yes

Apollo: No

The boy who cried wolf: No

Hades: Yes

Blue Fairy: It's a tie…

Katie: No it isnt I say no!

Blue Fairy: You arent a qualefied judge.

Katie: Fine then what are you going to do with him?

Blue Fairy: I'm gonna ask him a trivia question!

Adam: Shoot.

Blue Fairy: How many eyes does argus have?

Adam: 275.3

Blue Fairy: How did you know the .3?

Adam: I was the one who made him half blind!

Blue Fairy: OH… Well next up… wow I just noticed on the list we have about two people left… Dead people suck a**

Dead People: (Start screaching at the Blue Fairy and throwing random moldy foods)

Blue Fairy: SACURITY! WHO INVITED THESE DEAD MORNERS!

Gaurds: (Throw a bunch of out of the building)

Blue Fairy: Man now that those losers left on our next contestant is Jannet!

Jannet: (Runs on stage) Hi

Apollo: Hi

Titania: What are you going to do?

Jannet: I'm a cheesy comedian…

Titania: Oh somebody who's actually funny! Go on!

Jannet: So I was talking to my kid one day and she said 'Mom can I have a cell phone?' well I looked at her and I said the chances of you getting a cell phone at this age is the chances of Miley Cyrus not turning in to a Britney Spears/Lady Ga Ga!

Audience and Judges: (Laughs)

Jannet: So when I got home I talked to my husband about it and out of the blue he said we should get her a cell phoen for emegencies! The next day I caved and we got her a cell phone, and the next day I ask to check her text messages and she tells me 'MYSALYDUJOAB!' and I looked at her like she had a mole on her neck ad huge as my uncle Joe's head, and trust me for a tiny man he has a huge head filled with air and fried food.

Audience: (Laughs)

Jannet: So I asked her to explain what that meant and she said 'Mom Your Such A Loser Y Don't U Jump Off A Bridge! I cant believe you didn't know that, get with the program!' Well I guess those words just ended her textng days! And my uncle Joe finally found out that his head being so huge was a stress problem, I wonder why (Wink)

Everyone: (Laughs)

Titania: Hmm I don't like you…

Apollo: I couldn't stop laughing

The boy who cried wolf: You were halarious!

Hades: So the dead man cant dance but the dead woman can laugh I say yes

Apollo: Yes

Titania: Sure…

The boy who cried wolf: Jannet

Jannet: Yes?

The byo who cried wolf: You made it!

Jannet: Oh my gods! (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next up is Donavan!

Donavan: (Floats on stage) Hi!

Apollo: What will you be doing for us today?

Donavan: Singing…

Titania: We have to many singing acts X

Apollo: Ignore her and just sing…

Donavan: (Music starts)

_Lightning strike_

_Inside, my chest to keep me up at night_

_Dream of ways_

_To make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin,_

_No one really every wins_

_In heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love,_

_Why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love,_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_Watch my face_

_As I pretend to feel no pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin,_

_No one really ever wins_

_In heartbreak warfare._

_If you want more love,_

_why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love,_

_why don't you say so?_

_Just say so ..._

_How come the only way to know_

_How high you get me_

_Is to see how far I fall_

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_

_But I can't break through it all_

_It's a heartbreak ..._

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_

_Let's just fix this whole thing now_

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_

_If you lay your weapon down_

_Red wine and Ambien, you're talking shit again_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Good to know it's all a game_

_Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak warfare_

Apollo: You have a wonderful gift

The boy who cried wolf: I enjoyed it

Hades: I liked it to I say yes

Titania: We have to many singing acts so I say no

Apollo: I say yes

The boy who cried wolf: There can never be to much song so I say yes

Donavan: Thank (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Well that's all we have for tonight so I'm the Blue Fairy and join us next time live from Camp Half-Blood on '_America's got Freaks!'_

**So how did you like this one? Remember Yoyu can make a person just Pm me and Review also you can advertise your stories just PM me and join us next time on '**_**America's got Freaks!'**_

**~BTB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I know I'm going to hell for that, but at least I'm updating more chapters now! Sort of… Any ways I will be spending a lot of time updating and writing chapters so… hah! Just read this chapter before I humiliate myself anymore…**

**Chapter for holy cow I like cheese!**

Blue Fairy: Hello I'm the Blue Fairy

Nico: And I'm Nico

Blue Fairy: And we are live from Camp Half-Blood on '_America's got Freaks!'_

Nico: Well I think it's to introduce our judges.-

Blue Fairy: And actually first we're going to tell the people why you're here!

Nico: (Groans) Do we have to? Or can we just get on with it?

Blue Fairy: Why not! The reason Nico is my co-host is because we couldn't get-

Nico: DON'T SAY HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!

Blue Fairy: Don't drag voultimort into this, anyway we couldn't get- AAHH!

Nico: (Tackles Blue Fairy) DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Blue Fairy: (Pins Nico to the floor) PERCY!

Nico: Ugh! LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME FOR THIS!

Blue Fairy: Anyway, lets introduce our three jugdes we couldn't get any guest stars!

Nico: Titania.

Titania: I'd like you to say my name with a little more feeling if you would.

Nico: (starts walking towrd the front of the stage shaking his fist) I'LL SHOW YOU FEELING!

Blue Fairy: NICO STOP! WE HAVE TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Nico :Fine…

Blue Fairy: Apollo!

Apollo: Hey Blue… eh, Nico… (glances around the room nervously)

Nico: You didn't say hi to me!

Blue Fairy: Nico!

Nico :Sorry! Alex!

The boy who cried wolf: DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! SACURITY!

Gaurds: (Picks Nico uo with his feet kicking above the ground)

Nico: BLUE FAIRY! BLUE!

Blue Fairy: Put him down.

Gaurds: (Drops Nico)

Blue Fairy: Alright now our first contestant is a half-blood who can will really _Blow your mind!_ No seriously…

Nico: And that half-blood named Coral I believe is from the Poseidon cabin…. Ugh….

Coral: (Runs on stage) Hi.

Apollo: Hi Coral, now what will you be doing for us today?

Coral: I'm going to make somebodies brain expload!

The boy who cried wolf: Um… excuse me?

Coral: I'm going to make someone's head burst from the inside out (she said with an innocent smile)

The boy who cried wolf: (Gulps) Expload as in BOOM…..

Coral: Yep why?

The boy who cried wolf: (Faints)

Coral: (Looks at Apollo) what happened? It's just a model head it has a jelly coating over hard material like bone filled with a fake brain and fae blood….

Apollo: (Sighs in relief) Nothing just carry on.

Coral: (Places three fake heads on three pedistols. Her eyes close really tight and all three heads expload at the same time with fake blood splattering everywhere luckily not on the judges but not so lucky for Coral's outfit)

Audience: (Claps and chers like crazy)

The boy who cried wolf: (Looks at Coral and faints again)

Titania: Can you do that to a few people for me?

Coral: Real people?

Titania: Erm… uh, nope they arent real at all….

Coral: Okay!

Titania: yes!

Apollo: Yes

The little boy who cried wolf: Um… promise to never to do that to me?

Coral: Yeah

The boy who cried wolf: YES!

Coral :Runs off stage.

Nico: Alright our next contestant is.. Vincent an everafter from Snow Whites story!

Vincent: (Runs on stage) Hey

Titania: I don't remember you from snow white story.

Vincent: I'm a background person, anywho don't ya wanna know what I'm doing?

Titania: What?

Vincent: You'll see! (coughs a lot then spits up a red apple and then coughs up an bow and flaming arrow. Then sets the apple on the Blue Fairy's head Aims the arrow and shoots. The apple falls and the flame is put out.) Thank you

Nico: And we wil be right back after these messages!

_**Todays programs are brought to you by the story **_**Missing!**_** Read this story after you read this chapter it's a story fulled with awesomeness, cheese puff, love, romance, drama. What else coudly ou ask for? **_

_**By: Son of Hades911**_

Blue Fairy :And we are back!

Nico: We need to speed things up so everyone from now on says yes or no

Titania: Bossy much…

Everyone: (Looks at Titania and throws corn dogs at her)

Blue Fairy: EVERYONE STOP WE NED TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW!11

Nico: Next up we have a boy named Harry son of Hera.

Harry: (Runs on stage) Hey guys!

Everyone: (Feels a little light headed)

Apollo: Hi Harry what will you be doing or us today?

Harry: Look out side…

Everyone: (Runs to the windows)

Titania: Dear mother of mercy!

The boy who cried wolf: We're exactly 30,000 feet in the air!

Harry: So, am I in?

Apollo: Will you put us down?

Harry: We already are.

People: (Looks outside and sees the outside of the building) Its true!

Nico: Hurry up!

Apollo: Yes

Titania: Yes!

The boy who cried wolf :You made it dude!

Harry: Awesome! (Runs off stage)

-Cuts clip-

Apollo: No

Titania: Abselutely not!

The boy who cried wolf: Just leave with your dignity…

(Little girl runs off the stage crying)

-Cuts clip-

10-year-old boy: (is wearing tights and a long tee-shirt) (Does a back flip and lands on face)

The boy who cried wolf: X

Apollo: X

Titania: Just leave…

-Cuts clip-

Blue fairy: Well we have made it to our last contestant!

Nico: Anna!

Anna: (Runs on stage) Hi.

Apollo: Hey honey.

Anna: (Waves) Hi daddy!

Nico: Just tell them your act already!

Anna: Alright alright, well I can do anything while I sing.

Titania: What do you mean by anything?

Anna: You'll see, is anyone gong out in the audience! First date?

Audience: (a few random couples stand up)

Anna: (points at a couple) Come here.

Couple: (Runs on stage) Um, hi

Anna: Can either one of you two dance?

Guy: Not really…

Girl: I cant dance at all.

Anna: Perfect! (Music begins) **(A/n The song is "Catch Me" by Demi Lavato)**

Before I fall, to fast

_Kiss me quick, but make It last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, Keep it slow_

_Let the the furture pass and don't let go_

Couple: (they are dancing like their proffesinals **(A/N It would take a really long time to write down how they dance so just make it up as we go along)**

But tonight I could fall to son to this beautiful moonlight But your so hypnotizing

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I casn see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling so please don't_

_Catch me_

_See this heart, wont settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just when I look at you!_

_Run far away, so I can breathe_

_Even though your far from suffocating me_

_I cant set me hopes to high, 'cause every hello ends with a _

_Goodbye_

_And I can see this unraveling your lve is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see, why I'm scared_

_I cant open up my heart with out a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel and in the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But your so hypnoizing _

_You've got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

Couple: (stops dancing and starts breathing heavily)

Girl: Wow…

Boy: Wow…

Couple: (starts kissing passonitly but then is broken up by Anna)

Anna: Guys do that in your seats gosh not on the stage! Ew…

Titania: YES!

Everyone: (looks surprised at Titania)

Titania: Okay I'm a sucker for love.

Apollo: I'm really proud of you so I say yes.

The boy who cried wolf: (glances around nervously) You made it!

Anna: (screams and runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Well their you have it Fanfiction! Our last contestant, toon in next week where they all battle out against each other for new judges.

Nico: You! That's right you will each be able to vote on who goes to the next level each of you get to votes either for the same person or two different people but if you have a character you cant vote for yourself.

Blue Fairy: Join us live next time on '_America's got Freaks!'_

Sorry it took me so long guys but here it is all for you my next update might to be for a while so review and vote! Also PM me to advertise your story! 


	5. You vote!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't recived a lot of reviews but hopefully you guys will vote, and if your in a hurry just plese leave at least a 'I liked it! (incert a votes here)' that's good enough fo rme if you are in a hurry. If you aren't in a hurry and you can take your time for a nice decent sized review, there is nothing that upsets me more when I get excited because someone reviewed and I find a 'Nice update soon.' Does that review fill you with happiness, joy, and bacon? I don't think so. Review to others how you would like others to review to you. I'm going to shut up now and get on with the show, oh and BTW this chapter is going to be split in half and will end on a comercial.**

**Chapter 5 Oh my!**

Blue Fairy: Hey guys! Welcome to '_America's got Freaks!' _

Nico: Today all of our contestants' fates rely in the finger tips of new judges…

Blue Fairy: YOU Fanfiction!

Nico: That's right you lazy crickets you get to vote for who is your favorite character!

Blue Fairy: But lets introduce our old judges who are going to give their opinions on our contestents acts: Apollo, Titania, and The boy who cried wolf!

Judges: (Wave)

Titania: This is going to be very interesting…

Nico: Let's bring our first contestant… Crystal!

Crystal: Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me?

Apollo: Yes we did but we have a very tight schedule so please do, do your act.

Crystal: (Nods as three 6ft tall 78 inch long sheets of glass are placed before her. She sings several high notes until all the glass in broken)

The boy who cried wolf: That's a lot of glass…

Baba Yaga: (starts shewing on an arm)

Crystal: (Sings a song as the glass turn into people, a scene from "A Mightnight Summers Dream" played showing Puck regecting Moth from marrage)

Puck: YES! WOO HOO! I LOVE YOU CRYSTAL! (claps so crazy that gaurds remove him from the building)

Crystal: (Voice slowly fades as the glass slowly falls around her and the lights go out)

Audience: (Claps and cheers)

Camera guy: (Lights turn back on)

Titania: I think a lot of people from our play is going to vote for you, including Puck and Mustardseed. I wouldn't be surprised either if you recived a death threat from Moth…

Apollo: I'm sure many Demigod will vote for you also.

The little boy who cried wolf: (Hides cell phone under table) I think you have a few votes already…

Crystal: (Smiles and runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next is.. Russel!

Russel: (Runs on stage)

Titania: Get on with it.

Russel: (Lies down a piece of paper and places his hand on it. A huge dimond ring, another pair of pants, a wig, a pair of shoes, a MP3 player, an iPod, an iPhone, a laptop, and a sports cars apears on stage)

Apollo: THAT'S MY SUN CAR!

Titania: MY WEDDING RING!

The boy who cried wolf: MY PANTS!

Random dude: MY SHOES!

Teenage girl in the audience: MY CELL PHONE!

Bald dude: MY HAIR!

Teenage boy: MY iPOD!

An older woman: MY LAPTOP AND MY MP3 PLAYER!

Everyone looks down and fins their belongings back in their normal place

Apollo: You are not going far

The boy who cried wolf: You said you wouldn't take my pants again…

Titania: Leave.

Russel: (Walks off stage)

Nico: We will be right back after these messages!

Have you ever been bored on Fanfiction and wondered "Man I wish their was just one more good story I could read"

_**Well why your wondering may stop after the rest of this story. **_

_**Because I have searched good stories, found horrable stories, read horrable stories, read some more bad stories… and then I found it. I found the one story that stopped my suffering, and I'm going to tell you that story so your suffering may end as well.**_

"_**Bonding Time" by GirlYouDon'tMessWith.**_

_**You suffering ends, why don't you end it faster!**_

Nico: And we are back!

Blue Fairy: Prepare yourself for… MAMA!

Mama: (Flys on stage)

Titania: Hey Mama

Mama: Hey sugah

Apollo: Will you be singing for us today?

Mama: Yes I will, (Music starts for the song "Fairytale" by Taylor Swift how ironic)

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Apollo: I think your better at singing then me…

The boy who cried wolf: Mama, you're going far

Titania: Your going to make it to the top Mama I just know it…

Mama: (face glows with happiness) Thank you so much guys! (Flys off stage)

Apollo: (Looks at Titania ) She is going to go so far…

Blue Fairy: Next up we have… Coral!

Coral: (Runs on stage) Hi!

The boy who cried wolf: (Barfs in a doggy bag and hides behind Apollo)

Coral: Why doesn't he like me!

Apollo: Just carry on you'll do fine.

Coral: (At least 70 fake jelly fake blood filled heads are placed in front of Coral. Corals eyes shut really tight all all the the heads explode in one big blood bath) Wow that was hard.

Apollo: My good tie… Any way, Coral, you have an amazing talent.

Titania: I have a few jobs for you, um, you'll get payed a lot of money.

Coral: Okay! (Skips off stage)

Nico: Next up is… Harry.

Harry: (Runs on stage and everything starts to float suspiciously) Hi guys!

The boy who cried wolf: Alright Harry give us your best shot!

Harry: (Levetated the entire city of NYC.) Look outside.

(Everyone looks out side)

Apollo: NYC IS IN THE AIR!

Titania :PUT US DOWN!

Harry: (everything is slowly placed down.)

The boy who cried wolf: That is so cool

Harry: Well by guys! (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next up is… Taylor!

Random guy from audience: I LOVE YOU TAYLOR! MARRY ME!

Taylor: (Runs on stage) Hi!

Titania: Oh look at our acts and… Why would they book two singers next to each other?

Taylor: I don't know… (Music for the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift)

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the Seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh, and he kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him.._

_If you ask me if I love him.._

_I'd lie_

Apollo: Thank you Taylor

Taylor: (Smiles and runs off stage)

Nico: And next is… Anna!

Anna: (Runs on stage) Hi!

The boy who cried wolf: Go on

Anna: (Music starts for the song "Me, Myself, and Time" by Demi Lavato)

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna_

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world and I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go but, I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_[Chrous:]_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best, not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm living the dream, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself and time_

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me_

_Wanna change my direction_

_Sometimes it get so lonley but I know that it's only a matter of_

_Mind perception_

_I just entered this brand new world and I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go, but I'm_

_I'm just getting started_

_[Chrous:]_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best, not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm living the dream, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself and time_

_And maybe there's nothing like this moment_

_So just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand in my hand and the stars stand golden_

_Just try, more love_

_If I just try, more love_

_Then I'll find myself in time_

_[Chrous:]_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best, not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best, not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm living the dream, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine with me, myself and time_

_I'll find myself in time, I know I'll find myself in time_

Blue Fairy: And we Will be right back after these messages!

_Have you wondered yes "After I read Bonding Time by GirlYouDontMessWith what will I read after that?" Well your question is answered! _

_Read the story "Missing"_

_By:_

_Son of Hades911_

_Read it_

_Love it_

_Tell then BTB sent you._


	6. You vote again!

Nico: And we're back! Live and health, next up ana-err, Shadow! 

Ana-Shadow: Hey! 

Apollo: (smiles)  
Boy who cried wolf: Show us what you got..again! 

Titania: Just don't kill us. 

Ana-Shadow: No promises. (screams and turns into creepy black spirit and swirls around room making people fall over themselves) 

Everbody: (amazed but freaked out) 

Apollo: It's hard to imagine you not being a daughter of Hades. I mean not that many demigods participated! 

Hades: (sticks tongue out) 

Boy who cried wolf: Hey, at least that wasn't as damaging as before! 

Titania: Freaky as always Anastacia! 

Ana-Shadow: AHEM 

Titania: Errr...Shadow was what I said. 

Ana-Shadow: THANK YA! VOTE PLEASE! The dark side has cookies! (wink)

Blue Fairy: Yeah… okay, next up is Bob!

-Cricket noises-

Blue Fairy: (Chuckles nervously) Um… Bob…

-More Cricket noises-

Blue Fairy: We'll be right back after this break!

"_Have you even started to wonder "After I read missing what's next?" you ask when I answer._

_Read the story "The Book Travelers: Again" by Booksonclouds._

_The story is filed with Adventure, its got Romance, its got the word Again… What else are you looking for?_

_The Grimm kids travel through the books AGAIN but there's a twist, somethinng just isn't right._

_Read._

_Love._

_Tell BTB sent you, and that BTB owns Pie!_

Blue Fairy: Well we're back and it turns out that Bob killed a few people, went into shock from all that food and sadly is disqualified from the show. So the real next person is… Flint and Amethyst!

Flint and Amethyst: (Runs on stage)

Amethyst: Hi

Flint: Sup.

Titania: Just sing!

Flint and Amethyst: (Shrug as the music comes on for the song Wouldn't Change a Thing by Demi Lavato and Joe Joans with modifed lyrics)

_[Amethyst (Flint):]_

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_(She's serious)_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_[Amethyst + Flint:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_You're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[Flint:]_

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing_

_But I love her just the same as yesterday_

_[Amethyst (Flint:)_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_(I try to read her mind)_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_[Amethyst + Flint:]_

_You, me_

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_[F:] When I'm yes, she's no_

_[A:F] When I hold on, he just lets go_

_[A +F :] We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars (like different stars)_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Apollo: Now when you sing that song what are your intentions because that was sung by a boy friend and a girl friend…

Flint and Amethyst: (Give Apollo an discusted look)

Amethyst: I sung the song meaning no madder how badly my brother screws up I still love him.

Flint: No madder how different we are and how much we disagree we love each other just as the day before, meaning when we weren't fighting, as BROTHER and SISTER.

Titania: I love you guys! Your just an awesome pare.

Amethyst: (Gives Titania a smile and drags Flint off the stage)

Nico: Next up is… Adam.

Adam: (Runs on stage)

Titania: You depress me.

Adam: (Glares at Titania) Alright. (Swallows a big chunk of medal and burps up a lap top)

Apollo: I don't think your going that far…

Adam: (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Next up is… Josh and Jayden.

Josh and Jayden: (Run on stage)

Josh: Sup

Jayden: I wanted to talk first! (Punches Josh in the nose)

Josh: (Kicks Jayden in the head.)

Jayden: (Falls over and rolls back up ready to fight again)

Josh and Jayden: (Go into a full blown out fistfight when finally they end un harmed and fine)

The boy who cried wolf: Interesting…

Josh and Jayden: (run off stage)

Nico: Next up is… Michael

Michael: (Runs on stage) Hey

Apoolo: (Sighs) Just go.

Michael: (Rides a unicycle while patting head while rubbing stomach and eats a banana)

Titania: Disturbing.

Michael: (Finishes and runs befor ethe judges have time to say anything)

Blue Fairy: This is getting Rather boring… We'll be back after this break!

_Have you ever read book 9? Nope you haven't because it isn't out yet. Well you can get a better version by reading_

"_Forever After" by Isabel is lala land._

_Its filled with Laughs and romance, really where am I getting sich good stories? _

_Well that's my secret!_

_Read._

_Think._

_Eat._

_Sleep._

_Tell them BTB sent you._

Blue Fairy: And we're back with more bad news… Julie is the group LCKJ got strep throat so now she is sick and her group may no longer perform on this show. So next up is Donavan!

Donavan: (runs on stage) Hey

Nico: JUST GO!

Donavan: (Music for the song "I will fallow you into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie starts)

_Love of mine some day you will die,_

_But I'll be close behind._

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white;_

_Just our hands clasped so tight,_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs:_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks;_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule,_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black,_

_And I held my tongue as she told me,_

_"Son, fear is the heart of love."_

_So I never went back._

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs:_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks;_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_You and me have seen everything to see;_

_From Bangkok to Calgary._

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down;_

_The time for sleep is now._

_It's nothing to cry about,_

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon._

_In the blackest of rooms._

_If heaven and hell decide,_

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs:_

_If there's no one beside you,_

_When your soul embarks;_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

Titania: So do you have someone special you love that much?

Donavan: Yeah… (Blush) Her name is Casey and she's in the Athena cabin…

Titania: (Smiles ans shos him away)

Donavan: (Runs off stage as a tomato face)

Blue Fairy: Well be right back after these messages!

_Another story that is one of the best by far is "It all started when" by Bigtimebooks._

_Filled with drama, mystery, murder, surprises, unexpected twists, and many unexplained cliffies!_

_You'll love what you read no doubt!_

_Review your little hearts out!_


	7. Elimination round You can still vote

**A/N Sup guys! Well anyways a lot of people didn't wote but that's okay because… well you'll see!**

**Chapter 7**

Blue Fairy: Sup dude's! Welcome back to _America's got Freaks!_

Nico: Tonight is the elimination round. Some of you eill br going home and wel.. some of you are staying.

Blue Fairy: But that doesn't matter right now so lets bring up our first three people!

Nico: Crystal, Harry, and Jayden and Josh!

All those people who were just mentioned: (walks on stage)

Blue Fairy: So how nervous are you guys tonight? (shoves micraphone in Harry's face)

Harry: I'm not that nervous. I did what I did and if people don't like it then that's their problem.

Titania: (jumps up from her seat and tackles Harry in a hug) I LOVE THIS BOY!

Nico: SACURITY!

Sacurity: (escorts Titania to her seat)

Nico: (puts mircaphone in Crystals face) How do you feel about this?

Crystal: I'm kinda nervous but that's cool!

Blue Fairy: (Smacks Jayden with a micraphone) How are you feelin' boy?

Jayden: I'm (rubs cheek) fine.

Blue Fairy: Well you shouldn't be… YOU ALL MADE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

Crystal and Harry: (Hug as they levitate above the floor jumping for joy)

Josh and Jayden: (does a bro-hug thingy)

Nico: Now get the hell off the stage you pansys.

Pansies: (gets off stage)

Nico: Next up is… Taylor, Mama, and Donavan!

All three above: (walks on stage nervously)

Blue Fairy: (walks up gracefully to Mama) How are you feeling tonight Mama?

Mama: (Smiles warmly) I'm very nervous but I'm also very excited.

Nico: (shoves micraphone in Donavans face) What goes on?

Donavan: Nervousness goes on

Nico: (Doeson of those guy nods) **(A/N Come on girls how annoying is it when a dude does a nod and just doesn't give you a freaking straight answer!)**

Blue Fairy: (Walks up to Taylor) How are you feeling?

Taylor: Pretty crazy! **(A/N You'll get it in the next chapter.)**

Nico: Well um you all made it so just get the frig off the stage you comquats!

Taylor: (Randomly hugs Donavan)

Donavan: (gets the warm fuzzy feeling inside and gets insperation for his next song)

Mama: (thinks that she deserves a raise)

Three comquats: (runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: Up next is… Flint and Amethyst, Russel, and Coral

(All three above run on stage)

Nico: (Looks at Flint and Amethyst) How you doin'?

Amethyst: Nervous and happy.

Blue Fairy: (Looksa at Russel) How you doin'?

Russel: Um, well.

Nico: How you doin' Cor-al!

Coral: I'm doin' good Ni-co!

Nico: Good cause guess what Cor-al!

Coral: Wh-at?

Nico: You made is gurl!

Coral: YAY! (Runs off stage)

Blue Fairy: I'm sorry Russel but you didn't make it.

Russel: (Nods solemly and leaves)

Nico: Guess what Flint and Amethyst?

Flint: We didn't make it?

Nico: Well… YOU MADE IT!

Flint and Amethyst: (Jumps for joy and off the stage)

Blue Fairy: Up next is… Anna, Shadow, and Adam!

(The three above walk on stage)

Nico: How are you doing Anna?

Anna: I'm very nervous!

Blue Fairy: How you doin' Sha-dow?

Shadow: I'm doin' good Fa-iry!

Nico: How you doin' Ad-am?

Adam: I'm do in good Ni-co.

Nico: Well you wanna know what makes it even better?

Adam: What?

Nico: You all made it!

Adam: (Jumps for joy and hugs Anna)

Anna: (gets inspired for another song)

Shadow: *Thinks: That's right boy keep your distance* (stalks off stage)

Anna and Adam: (Skips off stage hand in hand)

Blue Fairy: Up next is… Micheal, Eloise, and Daphne and Elvis.

(Three above walk on stage)

Nico: You guys didn't make it now get the hell of my stage!

All three children: (start to cry and runs off stasge)

Blue Fairy: Up next is… no one. That's all we have.

Nico and we are going to close with a song!

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Hey guys! I'm in a muco awesomeo mood rigt now! This was mor elike a filter ish thing right now so yeah… Review and you can still vote on this chapter! Did I mention REVIEW.

**Peace out girl scout,**

**BTB**


	8. Your turn to decide

**A/N Sorry it took so long but here!**

Blue Fairy: Welcome back to _America's got Freaks! _We have sorted things out!

Nico: Yeah we are going to try to keep the singing acts together and the funky acts with funky acts... yeah.

Blue Fairy: Well here are the judges but they don't really matter anymore because *_**YOU VOTE***_!

Titania: I'm going to kill you one day!

Apollo: I love the singing acts!

The boy who cried wolf: They do not pay me enough for this...

Nico: So... Taylor goes first!

Taylor: I will be singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift

_You were in college working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_ _I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say, "Can you believe it?" _

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_CHORUS_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_ _You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

_We got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_CHORUS_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_ _You put your arm around me for the first time_ _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_ _I ran out crying and you follow me out into the street_ _Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise, you said, "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_ _And every time I look at you it's like the first time._ _I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_ _She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_ _(Hold on, we'll make it last)_ _(Hold on, never turn back)_ _(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_ _(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine_ _(Hold on) Do you believe it?_ _(Hold on) We're gonna make it now_ _(Hold on) And I can see it_ _(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (I can see it now)_

Apollo: So you seem to really like Taylor Swift...

Taylor: Yeah, I look up to her.

Apollo: Did I tell you she is my grand daughter?

Taylor: So you mean I am related to Taylor Swift?

Apollo: Yep

Taylor: OMZ! AHHH!

Titania: Control yourself girl! NEXT!

Blue Fairy: Up next is Mama

Mama: (Flies on stage) Hi y'all.

Boy who cried wolf: Hi Mama

Puck: ALEX!

Boy who cried wolf: SACURITY! TAKE THAT SON OF A TOOKE AND LOCK HIM UP! PRESS CHATGES! DO NOT CALL ME ALEX!

Mama: Well I will be singing "We" by Joy Williams

_She's independent and beautiful_

_Wish I could be like her_ _She's got the girls and the boys_ _So wrapped around her finger_ _Rumor is she's some kind of dream_

_Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep_

_We are not that different from each other_ _We just want somebody to discover_ _Who we really are when we drop our guard_ _That love has gotta start with you and me_ _We_ _He's on the top of the social scene_ _He's stylish cool and clever_ _He's got a cool attitude that screams_ _He's got it all together _ _You'd think he's addicted to himself_ _But he wishes he could be someone else_ _We are not that different from each other_ _We just want somebody to discover_ _Who we really are when we drop our guard_ _That love has gotta start with you and me _ _We've gotta come together_ _Oh You know you never ever have to be alone_ _You've got a hand to hold _ _Yeah Lalala Oh Oh Oh_ _We are not that different from each other_ _We just want somebody to discover _ _Who we really are when we drop our guard_ _That love has gotta start with you and me_ _We Oh Oh And We And We You and me We_ _We've gotta come together_

Titania: I really like that song, and you sounded exactly like Joy in that song! You will go far...

Apollo: I cannot complain about you Mama you are next to flawless!

Mama: Thanks guys!

Nico: Up next is... Donovan!

Donovan: (runs on stage) Hi! Today I'm going to sing "By Chance (You & I)" by JRA

_Hi_

_Girl you just caught my eye_

_Thought I should give it a try_

_And get your name and your number_

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

_WHY, DID I SAY THAT?_

_I don't know why._

_But you're smilin' and it's something I like_

_On your face, yeah it suits you_

_Girl we connect like we have bluetooth_

_I don't know why _

_I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on lucky chance_

_That you would rather add then subtract_

_You and I_

_Could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears_

_You and I_

_Could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen_

_Like_

_(La la La's)_

_Hey_

_How've you been?_

_I know that it's been awhile._

_Are you tired cause you've been on my mind _

_Runnin' thousands and thousands of miles_

_Sorry, I know that line's outta style_

_But you,_

_You look so beautiful on this starry night_

_Loving the way the moonlight catches your eyes and your smile_

_I'm captivated, your beauty is timeless_

_Never outdated_

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be thee other one so we'd equal two?_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance _

_That you would rather add then subtract_

_You and I could be like_

_Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and bears _

_Yeah,_

_You and I could be like _

_Aladdin and Jasmine _

_Lets make it happen_

_*Guitar Solo* _

_Babe,_

_It's been five years since that special day_

_When I asked you on our first date_

_I guess it's safe to say_

_That_

_You and I _

_Are better then Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears_

Donovan winked at the girls in the audience, and a girl fainted.

_Yeah,_

_You and I are better then_

_Aladdin and Jasmine_

_We made it happen_

_Singing_

_(La la La's)_

_Let me say, _

_You look so beautiful on our wedding _

_Day_

Apollo: You could win this

Random girl in the audience: I LOVE YOU DONOVAN!

Donovan: I love you to. *wink*

Random girl in the audience: *faints*

Blue Fairy: Alright well Anna is up next.

Anna: HI guys!

Nico: TIGHT SCEDUALE NOW HURRY UP WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF AIR TIME!

Anna: I will be singing "Bubbly" by Colbie Cale

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now._ _You've got me feeling like a child now._ _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes I'll always know,_ _That you make me smile._ _Please stay for a while now._ _Just take your time,_ _Wherever you go._ _The rain is falling on my window pane,_ _But we are hiding in a safer place._ _Under covers staying dry and warm._

_You give me feelings that I adore._

_They start in my toes,_ _Make me crinkle my nose._ _Wherever it goes I'll always know,_ _That you make me smile._ _Please stay for a while now._ _Just take your time,_ _Wherever you go._ _What am I gonna say,_ _When you make me feel this way?_ _I just...mmm._ _And it starts in my toes,_ _Makes me crinkle my nose._ _Wherever it goes I'll always know,_ _That you make me smile._ _Please stay for a while now._ _Just take your time,_ _Wherever you go._ _Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da._ _I've been asleep for a while now._ _You tucked me in just like a child now._ _'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,_ _I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._ _It starts in my soul,_ _And I lose all control._ _When you kiss my nose,_ _The feeling shows._ _'Cause you make me smile._ _Baby just take your time now,_ _Holding me tight._ _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._ _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._ _Wherever you go,_ _Always know,_ _'Cause you make me smile even just for a while._ Titania: You know what, I don't completely hate you. Anna: Thank you? Nico: Up next is Flint and Amethyst Flint and Amethyst: We will be singing "Baby it's cold outside" by... who ever wrote it. **(A/N () = Flint and regular is Amethyst you will know when it's both.)**

_I really can't stay_ _(But baby it's cold outside)_ _I've got to go away_ _(But baby it's cold outside.)_ _This evening has been_ _(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_ _So very nice_ _(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.)_ _My mother will start to worry_ _(Beautiful what's your hurry)_ _My father will be pacing the floor_ _(Listen to the fireplace roar.)_ _So really I'd better scurry_ _(Beautiful please don't hurry)_ _But maybe just a half a drink more_ _(Put some records on while I pour.)_ _The neighbors might faint_ _(Baby it's bad out there)_ _Say what's in this drink_ _(No cabs to be had out there.)_ _I wish I knew how_ _(Your eyes are like starlight now)_ _To break this spell_ _(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.)_ _I ought to say, "No, no, no sir."_ _(Mind if I move in closer)_ _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ _(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride.)_ _I really can't stay_ _(Oh baby, don't hold out)_ _(Both):_ _Baby it's cold out side._ _I simply must go_ _(But baby it's cold outside)_ _The answer is no_ _(But baby it's cold outside.)_ _Your welcome has been_ _(How lucky that you droped in)_ _So nice and warm_ _(Look out the window at that storm.)_ _My sister will be suspicious_ _(Gosh your lips look delicious)_ _My brother will be there at the door_ _(Waves upon the tropical shore.)_ _My maiden aunts mind is vicious_ _(Gosh your lips are delicious)_ _But maybe just a cigarette more_ _(Never such a blizzard before.)_ _I've gotta get home_ _(But baby you'd freeze out there)_ _Say lend me a comb_ _(It's up to your knees out there.)_ _You've really been grand_ _(I thrill when you touch my hand)_ _But don't you see?_ _(How can you do this thing to me?)_ _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ _(Think of my lifelong sorrow)_ _At least there will be plenty implied_ _(If you got pneumonia and died.)_ _I really can't stay_ _(Get over that old out.)_ _(both):_ _Baby it's cold_ _Baby it's cold outside..._

The boy who cried wolf: That is a couple song you know, you sing a lot of those. IT doesn't bother you that they're couple songs?

Amethyst: *shrugs* It's just a song, we aren't going to spontaneously make out in front of you, now that would be wrong.

Flint: I like couple songs, because they are always cute and to the point.

Amethyst: Yeah and when we heard this song two boys were singing it.

Flint: *nods*

Apollo: Well all you need to sing is your voice and the proper song.

Blue Fairy: Well now America you need to vote, remember you get two votes per vote chapter.

Nico: The third voter gets a kiss from me.

Blue Fairy: The fourth voter gets to guess star as a judge.

Nico: If you really want to sweeten the pot then the sixth voter or reviewer gets a sneak peak of the elimination round.

Blue Fairy: But to get to these prizes we need a first and second voter, every vote and review is speacial and counts.

Nico: Well I'm Nico

Blue Fairy: And I'm the Blue Fairy, so join us next time on _America's got Freaks!_

**A/N Guys you need to vote other wise no one puts any character over the other! Maybe a character you like will be eliminated because you didn't vote. Two votes might just save two people. SO VOTE!**

**~BTB**


	9. You know the drill

**A/N Guys when I mean vote, please vote. Those of you that did vote please vote for two people per chapter, also in this chapter when you vote you can vote for people in the last chapter. In the elimination round you can vote for the people that still stand.**

**Minite: Its okay, and no Nico is not participating in the event of the challenge.**

**GirlUdon'tMessWith: Thank you! That poor wall... JUST KIDDING!**

**LaraD: I loved that part to, Donovan is one of my current favorites.**

Blue Fairy: And we're back!

Nico: Up next is the weird acts tat we didn't feel like categorizing.

Blue Fairy: Shadow!

Titania: What will you be performing today?

Blue Fairy: Hi Shadow! 

Shadow: Yo 

Titania: What shall you be performing today? 

Shadow: I'm be juggling these here babies. *holds grenade looking objects* And my assistant will

throw more into my juggle! 

BWCW: Those look like grenades 

Apollo: I don't think that's safe 

Shadow: *shrugs* So? I don't think The Sack is safe without a condom! You do it everyday don't you? 

Apollo: Not everyday! Well...at least each week... 

Titania: Shut up, sun god. And you-girl, go do your act! 

Shadow: Whatever you say... *juggles objects while Russian assistant throws more to her* 

Boy Who Cried Wolf: Wow! 

Apollo: Pretty good! 

Titania: Amusing! 

Shadow: That's not all! *throws all objects into the crowd* 

Crowd: AHHH! 

Random girl: Hey! This smell like muffins! 

Nico: Do all of your performances have to do with muffins, Shadow? 

Shadow: Why yes, yes they do. 

Blue Fairy: Up next is... Nico who's up next?

Nico: Adam.

Adam: *runs on stage* Hi

Titania: I hate you.

Adam: Why!

Apollo: Just get on with it boy.

Adam: *shoves three chrome bars down his throat and burped up a small helicopter*

Titania: I don't like you.

Adam: *runs off stage*

Blue Fairy: Next is Coral!

Coral: *bounces over to the stage* Hi!

Apollo: Hello.

Titania: Do you know how tight of a schedule we're on?

Coral: *eyes start to water* N-no...

Titania: IT'S TIGHT SO GET ON WITH YOUR ACT!

Coral: O-okay *some where in the thousand rand heads were put in front of her, they all exploded and the blood went all over the audience.

Boy who cried wolf: She scares me...

Nico: Up next is... Harry!

Harry: Sup

Titania: I LOVE THIS BOY!

Harry: *levitates all of north America and places it down* There.

Titania: I love you boy!

Harry: * walks off stage*

Nico: Up next is... Crystal!

Crystal: Hi!

Boy who cried wolf: How do you feel being most popular act on the show?

Crystal: I'm really happy about that, and I'm really sur-sur...

Nico: Surprised?

Crystal: *nods tiny head* Yeah.

Nico: Well start your act.

Crystal: *a wall of glass is rolled in front of her she sand a few high notes and all the glass shattered*

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again._

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin... like a house of cards, _

_One blow from caving in._

(The music video of "Firework" by Katy Perry was playing.)

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_ _6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_ _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_ _'Cause there's a spark in you_ _You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_ _Just own the night like the 4th of July_ _'Cause baby you're a firework_ _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_ _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_ _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_ _Baby, you're a firework_ _Come on, let your colors burst_ _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_ _You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_ _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_ _You're original, cannot be replaced_ _If you only knew what the future holds_ _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_ _Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_ _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_ _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_ _And when it's time, you'll know_ _You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_ _Just own the night like the 4th of July_ _'Cause baby you're a firework_ _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_ _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_ _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_ _Baby, you're a firework_ _Come on, let your colors burst_ _Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_ _You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_ _Boom, boom, boom_ _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ _It's always been inside of you, you, you_ _And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_ _'Cause baby you're a firework_ _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_ _Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_ _As you shoot across the sky-y-y_ _Baby, you're a firework_ _Come on, let your colors burst_ _Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" (Oh, Oh, Oh)_ _You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own (Oh, Oh, Oh)_ _Boom, boom, boom (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_ _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ _Boom, boom, boom_ _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

Crystal smiled at the crowed as the glass fell in a beautiful pattern around her.

Everyone: *claps*

Crystal: I heard that song before it even hit the radio **(A/N It's true I did listen to it before it hit the radio. I just hope the media doesn't out play it.)**

Nico: Well join us next time on the elimination round.

Blue Fairy: REMEMBER TO VOTE!

**A/N Guys you seriously need to vote two times! Please, vote. I will not update if you do not vote, I want four votes, that means only two people have to review. VOTE!**

**Yeah, I know the song Firework is really popular to, but I honestly did hear the song before it aired to the radio. Actually I heard it before they even made the music video! Pretty cool right? Well anyways I gotta go, SO VOTE TWO TIMES FOR TWO different PEOPLE!**

**Peace out Girl Scout,**

**BTB**


	10. Elimination time

**A/N Okay guys I didn't get that many reviews but that's okay, I'm going to put a little more Puck in the next few chapters. So enjoy, basically elimination rounds are filter but you need them anyway so... Never fight out of fear, and never fear to fight.**

**The Round where people leave**

Blue Fairy: Alright welcome to America's got Freaks, well Nico is sick so we got Puck to replace him.

Puck: Sup, now I don't know why but Alex decided to skip the elimination round for some stupid reason about his first name.

Blue Fairy: Just don't call him by his name, he has some childhood trauma and issues he wont let on.\

Puck: (rolls eyes) Baby...

Blue Fairy: And back to the elimination round, first up we have Taylor, Adam, and Shadow.

Taylor, Adam, and Shadow: (walk on the stage)

Puck: So I have to ask how you feel, you see (shows the three kids the script) now how to ya feel.

Taylor: I'm very nervous... (she bit her lip indicating that she was nervous)

Puck: (looks at Taylor) Well you should feel nervous because you made it and have to spend the rest of the season with tha- (he was cut off when he looked at Shadow)

Shadow: You wanna finish that statement boy?

Puck: Yes, but I'm scared of you so I wont. Now anyways you all made it now get your butts off my stage!

Katie: This is my stage, your just here because of a very important request.

Puck: (Looks at reader) Thank you for requesting me.

Katie: (smiles like the evil girl she is and backs away in a shady corner)

Blue Fairy: Puck would you leave the author alone? So scares me to...

Puck: Shut it, now lets move on. Donovan, Mama, and Harry

Donovan, Mama, and Harry :(walk on stage)

Donovan: I'm not nervous at all

Random fangirl: DONOVAN MARRY ME! I LOVE YOU!

Donovan: I love you too, but I'm just not ready for a big commitment such as that.

Blue Fairy: (sighs) Donovan we do not flirt with the crowd, (talks into a walkie talkie and the remove the fangirl that proposed to Donovan.) Well anyways you all made it, please get off the stage.

(The trio walked off the stage)

Puck: (looks at paper and flips another paper) Okay up next is... Amethyst and Flint, Anna, and Coral.

(All of thee above walked on the stage)

Amethyst and Flint: Can dead people throw up?

Puck: It would be so could if they could...

Blue Fairy: But sadly Anna didn't make it neither did Coral.

Anna: (hold back tears) It-It' okay... (runs off stage)

Coral: Okay... (skips off stage and all the drinks in the audience explodes.

Puck: Now the next three losers are Crystal, Josh and Jayden.

Crystal, Josh and Jayden: (walk on stage)

Puck: Like I said your all losers, but Crystal stays, all of the rest of you leave.

Josh and Jayden: (stares at Puck in disbelief but walk off the stage.)

Crystal: (Jumps in the air) Yay!

Blue Fairy: Well we're going to end this one in a song.

Crystal:

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_ _Cause life's like this_ _Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_ _Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_ _Lay back it's all been done before_ _And if you could only let it be_ _you will see_ _I like you the way you are_ _When we're drivin' in your car_ _and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_ _Somebody else round everyone else_ _You're watching your back like you can't relax_ _You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_ _Tell me_ _[Chorus:]_ _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_ _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_ _Life's like this you_ _And you fall and you crawl and you break_ _And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_ _And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_ _No, no, no_ _You come over unannounced_ _Dressed up like you're somethin' else_ _Where you are and where it's at you see, you're making me_ _Laugh out when you strike your pose_ _Take off all your preppy clothes_ _You know you're not fooling anyone_ _When you've become_ _Somebody else round everyone else_ _you're watchin your back, like you can't relax_ _Your trying to be cool_ _You look like a fool to me_ _Tell me_ _[Chorus:]_ _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_ _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_ _Life's like this you_ _And you fall and you crawl and you break_ _And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_ _And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_ _No, no, no..._ _Chill out whatcha yelling for?_ _Lay back, it's all been done before_ _And if you could only let it be_ _You will see_ _Somebody else round everyone else_ _You're watching your back, like you can't relax_ _You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_ _Tell me_ _[Chorus:] [2x]_ _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_ _I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_ _Life's like this you_ _And you fall and you crawl and you break_ _And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_ _And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_ _No, no, no_ _**A/N And you can still vote, so vote until the next chapter!**_


	11. Getting it done

Blue Fairy: Alright welcome back to _America's Got Freaks!_

Puck: Nico is still sick, wimp.

Blue Fairy: First we have Donovan

Donovan: I'm just so awesome, alright I will be singing "I Luv Myself" by J.R.A

_(Oh)_

_It's because_

_She really knows, her body glows_

_This girl's a problem_

_We're in the city _

_It's late at night _

_I really want ya_

_You're really hot_

_You're so, beautiful_

_I love the way you dress_

_You're impeccable_

_Incredible, I gotta have you_

_I've never really felt for a girl like this_

_She movin'_

_She dancin'_

_She want it_

_I'm ready_

_I'm willin'_

_I'm on it_

_It's 3 o'clock in the morning_

_and I-I ain't gon' stop_

_Until I-I-I-I-I drop_

_That's why (I love myself)_

_That's why (I love myself)_

_Can somebody tell the DJ? (I love myself)_

_Won't you put this hit on replay? (I love myself)_

_We're in the club_

_Her hands on me_

_My hands on her_

_Right where I wanna be_

_It's no surprise_

_This night was meant to be_

_I'm so glad that I met ya_

_Cause this is chemistry _

_You're so beautiful_

_I love the way you dress_

_You're impeccable _

_Incredible, I gotta have you _

_I've never really felt for a girl like this_

_It's hot_

_See the temperature rising_

_That face that you make when you're winding_

_Her body is so hypnotizing_

_and that's why I-I can't stop_

_Until I-I-I-I-I drop_

_You're so beautiful _

_I love the way you dress_

_You're Impeccable _

_Incredible, I gotta have you_

_I've never really felt for a girl like this_

_What you want?_

_What you need?_

_I am right here_

_Turn around_

_Let me whisper something in your ear_

_It's about to go down (x2)_

_You're so beautiful _

_I love the way you dress_

_You're impeccable _

_Incredible, I gotta have you_

_I've never really felt for a girl like this (x2)_

Titania: You go from a love song to a player song, I like it...

Nico: Leave him alone Titania... Next up is Anna!

Anna: Well I wanna introduce the new song by Avril Lanigne "What the Hell"

_You say, That I'm messin' with your head_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_All 'cause, I was making out with your friends_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Love hurts, whether it is right or wrong_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I can't stop, cause I'm havin' to much fun_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You're on your knees, betting "Please, stay with me!"_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, but now,_

_Whoa, I'm thinking "What the hell"_

_All I want, is to mess around_

_Any I don't really care about_

_If you love me, If you hate me_

_You can't save me! Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_Whoa, What the hell!_

_What? What? What, _

_What the Hell?_

_So, what if I go out on a million dates_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_You never called, or listened to me anyway_

_(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_I'd rather rage, then sit around and wait all day_

_(yeah yeah, yeah yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_Yeah_

_You're on your knees, begging "Please, stay with me!"_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy!_

_All my life I've been good, but now,_

_I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me!_

_If you hate me!_

_You can't save me baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa I'm thinking what the hell_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_Whoa, whoa_

_lalalalalalalalala_

_Whoa, whoa_

_You say, that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I'm messing with your head_

_When, I messing with you in bed!_

_All my life, I've been goo but now _

_Whoa I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about (x2)_

_If you love me!_

_If you hate me!_

_You can't save me!_

_Baby, baby_

_All my Life I've been goo but now_

_Whoa I'm thinking what the hell_

_lalalalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalala_

Apollo: Whoa Anna, what a big change in sound!

Katie: Yeah I heard that song before it hit the radio, I'm that tuned into my favorite artists. I actually heard it on the radio yesterday and I was like "FINALLY!" my mom and dad are like "What..."

Titania: Anna is coming back with some fire... Everyone seems to have new sound today...

The boy who cried wolf: I could feel how she was sick of something form here, so Anna what makes you think "What the Hell"?

Anna: Well what inspired me to sing this song was because no one would expect me to sing something like this because they think I'm a goody-two-shoes. Actually I've dressed different today to!

Everyone: (looks at Anna's punk rock outfit)

Nico: Well up next is another singer and then we take a break from the singers!

Taylor: Hi guys!

Titania: SO are you singing another upbeat song?

Taylor: Actually it's kinda up beat but it's still real, and it is also by Avril Lavigne... "Complicated" by Avirl Lavigne. (sits in front of a piano and started to play the intro)

_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh,_

_That's the way it is_

_La, lala lala_

_La~ Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh _

_Thats the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be, you would see_

_I like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car_

_And you, talking to me one on one_

_When you've become_

_Somebody else,_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you gotta go and make thing's so complicated_

_I see the way you're _

_Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this _

_And_

_You fall_

_And_

_You Crawl_

_And _

_You take what yo get and you turn it into_

_Promise me I'm honestly never gonna find you fakin' _

_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somthin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're making me!_

_Laugh out when you strike a pose, _

_Take off all your preppy cloths_

_You know, you're not fooling anyone_

_When you've become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back like you cant relax_

_you're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you gotta go and make thing's so complicated_

_I see the way you're _

_Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this _

_And_

_You fall_

_And_

_You Crawl_

_And _

_You take what yo get and you turn it into_

_Promise me I'm honestly never gonna find you fakin' _

_No, no, no _

_No, no, no (x4)_

_Chill out whatcha yellin' for?_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be, you would see_

_Somebody else,_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why you gotta go and make thing's so complicated_

_I see the way you're _

_Actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated _

_Life's like this _

_And_

_You fall_

_And_

_You Crawl_

_And _

_You take what yo get and you turn it into_

_Promise me I'm honestly never gonna find you fakin' _

_No, no, no_

Titania: So why did you choose this song?

Taylor: Well I chose this song because a lot of people change when they're in a relaionship and thats why a lot of them don't work out. When people change in a relationship then the other person is like "Hey where is the person I fell in love with?" but that person is still their they just felt like they had to change. Really you just need to be yourself all the time and then people wont like you for your mask they'll like you for being real.

Apollo: Well I think that's a great reason for choosing this song.

Taylor: Yeah

Blue Fairy: Okay up next is Adam!

Adam: Hi guys, Titania

Titania: Get on with it dead boy

Adam: (Eats a bicycle, watch, cro bar, the rubber on a car tire) Ooh thats a bit much... (spits out a black Dream Chopper Motorcycle)

Blue Fairy: And we will be right back after these comercials

_**Have you ever thought "I'm running out of good fanfics to read?"**_

_**I sure have, so I decided to search for the perfect fanfictions for my readers to read. "Living the Dream" by LaraD. It is for you Sisters Grimm lovers. SO go out and read it, we know you want to I know you want to... You really do...**_

_**Yes you do.**_


End file.
